evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Driven by Revenge
One of the very few things a person is driven to villainy to is revenge. When a villain feels wronged by someone or something, they wish to get their own kind of justice by getting back at the very things they believed had wronged them. Villains who seek revenge usually plan to get it by killing the hero or the hero's loved ones or causing great destruction to not only the hero, but for others as well. There are many ways that can cause a villain to seek revenge against the hero or any other enemy. Villains often seek revenge for several reasons: *Being defeated previously. *Being humiliated or disgraced. *Their backstory. *Feeling wronged Examples Animation Films *Zira seeks revenge against Simba as she blames him for Scar's death, despite Scar being killed by his former hyena followers *Hal Stewart/Tighten seeks revenge against Megamind for tricking him into believing he was destined to becoming a hero, as well as stealing Roxanne Ritchi from him. *Tai Lung seeks revenge against Shifu for denying him the title of the Dragon Warrior as he told him that was destined to be the Dragon warrior. *Syndrome seeks revenge on Mr. Incredible for not letting him be his sidekick. Later, Syndrome tries to get revenge on the entire Parr family for ruining his plans by kidnapping their youngest member, Jack-Jack. *Randall Boggs seeks revenge on Sulley for besting him at the Scare Games and getting himself humiliated by Roar Omega Roar. *Captain Gutt: forms a powerful grudge against Manny after the latter causes his ship to sink. Later Manny steals his replacement one, Gutt becomes so furious that he vows to destroy everything Manny holds dear before heading to the continent. Gutt beats Manny and the gang to the continent and takes Ellie and Peaches hostage. Manny exchanges himself for his families freedom, but Gutt goes back on his word, stating that Manny took everything he had from him, and the evil ape intended to do the same. *Shere Khan seeks revenge on Mowgli for humiliating him with his fear of fire. Live Action Films *Armando Salazar seeks revenge on Jack Sparrow for leading to his death and resurrection as a ghost in the Devil's Triangle. *In Sam Raimi's Spider Man trilogy, Harry Osborn seeks revenge on Peter Parker/Spider Man who blames for the death of his father until he is informed of the true cause of his father's death by his butler in Spider Man 3. Television *In the second season of Arrow, Slade Wilson wishes to get revenge on Oliver Queen by destroying everything he loves as he blames Oliver for Shado's death. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Shere Khan vowing revenge.jpg|Shere Khan seeking revenge on Mowgli for his previous defeat. Deathstroke.jpg|Slade Wilson/Deathstroke seeks revenge on Oliver Queen as he blames him for Shado's death. Gutt & Peaches.jpg|Captian Gutt holding Peaches hostage, just to get revenge on Manny, as he intends to destroy everything Manny loves, just as the mammoth did to him. Harry Osborn.jpg|Harry Osborn seeks revenge on Peter Parker/Spider Man who he blames for his father's death. Randall.jpg|Randall Boggs seeking revenge and forming a forever grudge on Sulley for humiliating him Salazar.jpg|Armando Salazar seeking revenge on Jack Sparrow. Syndrome.jpg|Syndrome wanting revenge on Mr. Incredible for not letting him be his sidekick. Tai Lung revenge.jpg|Tai Lung seeking revenge on Shifu for making him believe he was destined to be the Dragon Warrior, only to be denied the title. Tighten.png|Tighten wanting revenge on Megamind for stealing Roxanne Ritchi from him and giving him powers as he was told that he was destined to be a "hero." Nigel seeking revenge.jpg|Nigel seeks revenge on Blu for crippling him and costing him his ability to fly. SimonGruberVengeance.jpg|Simon Gruber unveils a machine gun, about to board a helicopter to chase and kill John McClane to avenge his brother's death at McClane's hands. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Conflicts Category:Corrupting Influence